The Night We Met
by soph.xx123456
Summary: So it's loosely based on 13 Reasons Why but I've changed the character and storyline a bit so its a new story. Kind of based on my life at high school, with drama, mystery and a dead girl we still need to find out who killed her. In this quaint town, is anyone not a reason why?
1. I Didn't Know Her

CHAPTER 1: I Didn't Know Her

 _I am not the only traveller,_

 _who has_

 _not repaid his debt._

* * *

Kyle closed his cold metal locker which sat directly opposite Sophia's old locker, her locker plastered in pictures of her with notes of how she was loved and missed. He swallowed the sick in his stomach and closed his locker with distaste. The sky was overcast and lifeless on his journey home, the bus wavered whilst a group of girls chatted about Sophia's tragic death, "she was so gorgeous" one said longing.

"Deffo was my bestie" another added. Kyle gripped the bus's rail till his knuckles turned a pale white-those girls didn't even speak to her? One of the girls clocked Kyle's pained expression and snuffed him out, "we all miss her Kyle, don't hide your pain" she said lamely. This was all for show; Kyle was a pretty popular guy sure, but she was acting.

"I didn't know her" Kyle griped. His tone twisted the girl's kind expression into disgust and the vultures went back to yapping, his stop came up and he practically leapt from the bus. He entered his house slowly closing the door hoping none of his parents were home...they hardly ever were so why would they be now? His bmx stood up against the side of the hallway looking lonely. "Mom, Dad?" he tried and fortunately he got no reply. "The hell?" Kyle whispered to himself as he eyed a box on his counter-top...did his parents leave it there? It was a decorated shoe box with bits of bubble wrap poking out the sides, he opened it cautiously to find 13 tapes all labelled with green nail varnish and a map. This was just fucking strange. Frowning, he jogged upstairs looking for his dads old tape player, covered in layers of dust but still alive. The first tape slipped in with a satisfying click.

 _Tape 1: Side A_

 _Hey, its Sophia. Sophia Heather. That's right don't adjust your...whatever you're hearing this on-its me, live and in stereo._

Kyle's eyes snapped wide open as that familiar musical voice travelled from the old boom box into his ears, "What the fuck!" he exclaimed yanking the tape from the stereo and dropping it onto the floor like it was hot coals. His heavy breathing distracted him from his Mom's presence.

"Kyle?" her echoed voice made him jump. "Woah, you okay?" she asked with a hand resting on her hip; her somewhat muscular son with Blonde hair and baby blue eyes seemed terrified. Quickly, he returned to normal to answer her question.

"Yeah..um what are you doing here?" He said picking up the shoebox and kicking it under his bed.

"Nothing just about to go out again" she replied that awkward silence setting in, neither of them said anything for a while. They never did, "dinners in the microwave just put it on for 2 minutes it should be okay" She said. Kyle nodded hearing that sentence for the thousandth time in his life, he noticed his Mom lingering more than usual and she took two steps forward before leaning back like she wasn't sure.

"What?" Kyle said gruffly.

"It's a shame about that Sophia girl huh?" his Mom spoke up, a fire rose up in his chest and he held his breath afraid the fire would rage from within him. Kyle nodded and pretended to relax, like it didn't bother him, like he was better than it all.

"I didn't really know her Mom" he said almost robotically. His Mom thinned her lips in an awkward smile before walking back downstairs and going back out, where? He didn't know and he wouldn't ask. He didn't want to talk to his parents and they didn't want to speak to him, not after everything. He sunk into his desk chair heaving a shaky breath before running downstairs and jumping on his bike which he hadn't rode in months to go speak to Owen. Sophia's best friend in the whole world since she was 6, did he know?

"Hey Kyle!" Connor hollered as he rode past the liquor store, Kyle waved back with a smile-he knew Connor being on the basketball team and they were okay friends. Kyle pulled up outside Owen's air plane hanger where clanging could be heard, moments later Owen's head of blonde curly locks poked from inside grinning when he saw Kyle.

"Hey man!" Owen said pulling him into a hug patting his back. Kyle smiled back but couldn't keep the worry off of his face, he wanted to ask questions-scream them but he couldnt. "How are you these days?" Owen said wiping grease and oil from him forehead. Kyle was going to tell him when he caught sight of a new tattoo on Owen's neck...Kyle squinted trying to make sure he wasn't just seeing things.

"Sophia" Kyle breathed the word inked in italics on Owen's neck, Owen pulled down his collar so he could get a better look at it. Kyle decided against telling Owen, he was still grieving-hell they all were but he didn't know if Owen could handle hearing her voice. Kyle couldn't.

"Chain look's rusty Ky, come on I'll fix her up" Owen said leaving no room for protest, Kyle trailed his bike in the huge hanger which was blue and grey with parts of planes scattered and tools lay everywhere. "Hey yo James!" Owen shouted for his older brother who peeked from underneath some sort of car, they fixed everything there-family run business or though some say they had some dodgy stuff going on on the sides. They were wholesome though, good.

"What you hollerin for Owenina!" James tattled back wiping his hands, Owen smiled at his brother who smirked back before seeing Kyle, "Hey Ky, how you doin?" James asked, his Brooklyn accent stood out in the Californian neighbourhood. The Hick's brother moved here when they were 6 but all had a very Brooklyn accent still, there were four of them in total. Owen, James, William and Becks. Everyone round here just called them the Brooklyn brothers.

"Good good, what about you and the others?" Kyle said smiling as Owen fixed his chain happily.

"ah you know how it is, ain't nothin changed but the weather" James said with a clearly fake smile-the boys were all struggling with Sophia's death the only one that didn't show it was James...didn't know why.

"Bullshit" William spoke from the corner where he cradled a bottle of beer and a hanker chief. James spun round his whole body tensed, "just tell the kid we're sad bout Sophia! Not a crime!" William yelled a little louder whilst marching over nodding at Kyle in acknowledgement. Becks clipped William's ear, being the oldest he was sort of the parental figure with the boys having no parents and moving out of their foster home here to there mechanic shop.

"Don't you start wid this Willy!" Becks scolded.

"What? She's dead! Can't sugar coat it because James can't grow the fuck up!" William retorted. Owen shot up pushing his brother into a corner before whispering some things in his ear which seemed to calm him down. Becks turned to them both with narrow eyes, his chin length brown hair curtained his dark expression. William's blonde spiky hair was swept to the side and James had curly brown hair.

"Not in front of the kid Willy" Becks warned darkly. Kyle frowned wondering why when he spied a walkman tape player with headphones-whilst the brothers were distracted Kyle snatched it shoving it in his pockets clumsily. He pushed his bike testing the chain out which was better than ever with love and attention courtesy of Owen.

"See you guys at school" Kyle rambled before zooming off. Kyle settled down on his bed placing a tape in the walkman, putting earbuds in and pressing play lightly, when her voice came through, Kyle shut his eyes to keep in the pain and loss and everything...everything.

 _No return engagements, no encore and this time absolutely no requests. Get a snack, settle in-because I'm about to tell you the story of my life, more specifically why my life ended. And if you're listening to this tape, you're one of the reasons why._


	2. Beginning Of The End

**_Previously on 'The Night We Met':_** " _See you guys at school" Kyle rambled before zooming off. Kyle settled down on his bed placing a tape in the walkman, putting earbuds in and pressing play lightly, when her voice came through, Kyle shut his eyes to keep in the pain and loss and everything...everything._

 _No return engagements, no encore and this time absolutely no requests. Get a snack, settle in-because I'm about to tell you the story of my life, more specifically why my life ended. And if you're listening to this tape, you're one of the reasons why._

* * *

CHAPTER 2: The Beginning Of The End

 _I've been searching for a trail_

 _to follow_

 _again, oh take me back to the night_

 _we met_

* * *

Kyle's eyes opened in a flash with his blood turning cold at her unmistakeably clear words. He was one of the reasons why, his mind raced, how? What did he do and why can't he understand her or this or what she did? Why can't he feel how she felt? The Walkman suddenly felt heavy in his numb hands as he unpaused the tape to let Sophia continue talking, it kind of felt like she was with him. He could practically see her long blonde hair tucked behind her cute pierced ears, wearing an oversized sweater with knee high boots-so careless. Free. Is that what death was? Liberty? It couldn't be, that's how she was when she was alive.

 _I'm not saying which tape brings you into the story but fear not, if you received this lovely little box your name will pop up. I promise. Anyway, the rules here are pretty simple, there are only two._

"Okay" he replied as if she were talking to him. She isn't here Kyle, sorry.

 _One, you listen. And two, you pass it on. Hopefully neither one will be easy-its not supposed to be easy or I would've emailed you an MP3 so when you're done listening to all 13 sides-because there are 13 sides to every story-rewind the tapes but them back in the box and pass them on. Oh, and the box of tapes should have included a map. I'll be mentioning several spots around town; I can't force you to visit them but if you'd like a little more insight, head for the stars. Or you know just throw the map away and I'll never know...or will I?_

Kyle got up and got to his trusty bike, hopped on and began riding...where? The first spot of course. His heart thumped against his chest like a bird trying to break from a cage-his mind jumbled possibilities of what he did to Hannah, why was he on there? All he could picture was he plump lips showing her pearly whites as she threw her head back in laughter, her dazzling blue eyes searching for him in the crowd.

 _You see, in case you're tempted to break the rules, understand I did make a copy of these tapes and I left them with a trusted individual who, if this package doesn't make it to the next person, will release those copies in a very public manner. This was not a spur of the moment decision-do not take me for granted again._

"What the fuck Soph?" Kyle shouted before the blaring of a horn knocked him clean off of his bike so he fell into a curb head first, "Fuck!" he cussed watching the car speed off ominously, he touched his head gingerly to find a gash with oozing blood. He growled getting back on his bike-determined to let Sophia be heard. At least by him. He came to a stop at a familiar house-where did he remember it from?

 _You've arrived at my house, where I threw a party...well lots of parties. All with terrible consequences, which brings us to the first subject of this tape: Max Steel. Max, you were in love with drink, the bad and everything rad. You were the beginning of the end._

 ** _1MAY 2017, SOPHIA'S FIRST HOUSE PARTY_**

 ** _"Hey lover boy!" a voice yelled from the bottom of Kyle's window. He stuck his head out curiously and beamed when he saw the Hick's brothers in their truck waiting for him with a six pack of awful tasting beer and charming all american smiles. "C'mon Handsome I wanna see ya pretty face!" Owen said in a girlish voice hanging out the car window. Kyle rushed downstairs only to bump into his father-great._**

 ** _"Going out?" was all he said. Kyle nodded with a gulp, his dad scratched his stubble where the scar was situated at the dimple of his chin, "we won't be here when you get back...we're leaving for a few months Kyle" His Dad said emotionlessly. Kyle sighed dipping his head but sucked back in his disappointment._**

 ** _"You coming back?" Kyle asked every time because sometimes...the parents that should love him, the parents he loved-the way they looked at him, he knew they didn't want to come back. His dad didn't answer just wondered back into the lounge where his mother was on the couch staring blankly at the TV. Kyle bounded down the steps glad to be getting away from his house-the boys all cheered when they saw him._**

 ** _"The prodigal son appears!" William said jokingly. Kyle rolled his eyes with a smirk._**

 ** _"That's a big word for you Willy" Kyle jostled back cracking laughter from all the brothers whilst William raised an eyebrow-Becks drove somewhat safely to the front of Sophia's house; music was loud, rubbish outside, kids laughing and stone. Classic party stuff. Kyle ran his fingers through his hair nervously when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. By now Owen, James and William had piled out-he turned and saw it was Becks._**

 ** _"s'a party, notta court hearin, everyone loves ya Kid-especially Sophia" Becks winked before getting out too. Kyle smiled to himself before getting out and entering Sophia's party, the music was loud but not ear bleedingly loud, drinks were good despite everyone being too young to acquire the nice stuff, the smell of weed drifted through the lounge but other rooms were totally clean smelling._**

 ** _"Is Kyle here?" Sophia's voice filtered into his ears, standing in the doorway of the kitchen he watched as Owen hugged Sophia along with William and James who kissed the side of her head; Becks slipped past Kyle picking up Sophia and spinning her around, "Becks!" she squealed happily._**

 ** _"Kyle is in fact here, relax Bella" Becks said to Sophia his loving Italian nickname for her. She spotted Kyle and pulled him into a tight hug to which he smelt her perfume which was so distinctive-sweet. Always sweet scented._**

 ** _"Wow, Kyle finally came to one of my parties! Have I reached peak popularity?" Sophia asked filling up the brothers a drink each knowing exactly what each of them liked and how they liked it served. I smiled shaking my head, "no? Dammit" she said smirking at my nervousness, she handed me a drink which I drank thankfully._**

 ** _"Parties aren't my scene, too many drunk girls, stoned boys and bad headaches" Kyle said dramatically joking around. Sophia giggled to herself shaking her head in disbelief at what he was saying. "What?" he chuckled just because she was. Becks was talking to his girlfriend in the corner whilst Owen was watching them like a drama show, William was smoking a splif and James was chugging a keg by the sounds of it._**

 ** _"So, basketball popular hot guy who doesn't like parties? I thought you were extinct!" Sophia faked surprised before downing the rest of her drink in two impressive gulps._**

 ** _"Endangered not extinct" he corrected. She smirked eyeing him curiously, she fixed his collar so she was staring into Kyle's eyes longingly and Sophia swear she could see her future all in his gaze. They were interrupted by loud cheers from outside followed by laughter, they all ventured outside to see Max Steel and Connor Price. They were pouring beer on each other childishly and Sophia cocked an eyebrow seemingly not entertained._**

 ** _"Definitely endangered, muscles" Sophia whispered to Kyle cheekily. Connor and Max stopped what they were doing when they saw Sophia standing there, "huh" Sophia murmured. Max grinned toothily and winked her way. Kyle rolled his eyes and wandered back into her house grabbing a keg and chugging with James._**

 _That smile, that damned smile. Who knew a smile could end a lifetime of happiness?_

Kyle snapped into reality with Sophia's sarcastic comments, sure Sophia was sardonic in a funny way but this Sophia was bitter in her sarcasm...angry. Well she's dead, can't feel anything when you're dead-right? Kyle flipped the tape over to side B to listen to the rest of Max's tape begrudgingly. Kyle pressed play watching a drop of blood fall onto the tape; did these tapes just attract fucking bad shit?

 _A smile got me talking to one of the most popular boys in school, didn't it Max? And I liked you, a lot because that night you didn't get stoned or so drunk you passed out-you showed me a version of you...one of the many I saw during the end of my life. And of course, like all american teen romance movies, we kissed...that's it. We kissed._

Kyle's blood boiled at the thought of another's hands roaming Sophia's body. Her moaning another boy's name when he had no right to make her do that! Kyle calmed down his temper remembering what everyone said about that night when Max and Sophia kissed.

 _You're probably thinking, 'they just kissed?'._

Kyle clamped his eyes shut painfully at the memory of the rumours, the things he thought were true and the things he got angry about. Was that why he was on these tapes? Because he believed those stupid rumours which were of course not true because Sophia wasn't like that. Kyle knew that now, but what's the use of now? She isn't in the now. "Ky?" Owen's concerned voice made Kyle pause the tapes and yank the earbuds from his cold ears, he saw the brothers standing in front of their truck with the headlights on full beam.

"uh hey guys" Kyle fumbled with the tapes the adrenaline coursing through his veins from just hearing her voice. "What are you doing out here?" he asked tilting his head casually. James smiled a small one before sitting on the bench next to him.

"finding out which tape you're listening to" James said looking at Sophia's house which was still lit up despite the late hour, her parents probably can't sleep. Kyle stared at the brothers wide eyed-they must be the trusted individuals that Sophia left the tapes with! Of course her childhood friends wouldn't be on there...would they? Kyle showed him which tape he was on and James raised his eyebrows surprised. "Tape 1 Side B?" James said aloud.

"I got through em in a night Ky, why you stallin?" Owen speculated with a raised eyebrow yet kind eyes he always wore. Before Kyle could answer William interjected with a gruff voice.

"Can't handle it? Well you're on there Griffiths" William sneered his last name, "find out how you killed her" he added gruffly. Becks shoved him into the car roughly, William's voice never used to sound like that, it used to be boyish and lively-always making jokes and enjoying the banter he received from his older brothers him being the youngest followed by Owen then James then Becks.

"Shut up Willy" Becks snapped slamming the car door shut. "It's hard listenin to her voice, I know kid. But ya gotta know the truth" Becks confessed with sad eyes that seemed more tired than usual; his hands worn down and body drooping-the body of someone who was exhausted. "That my walkman?" Becks said and Kyle nodded not really worrying about getting in trouble right now. James tensed waiting for Becks to fly off the handle. "Keep it, gonna need it kid" Becks sniffed before gesturing to Owen and James that they were leaving. Kyle pressed play and listened to Sophia's words carefully crafted by her blooming soul crushed by a knife and pills.

 _'they just kissed?'. Why, did you hear something else?_


	3. Rumours Were Just The Beginning

_**Previously on 'The Night We Met':**_ _"Shut up Willy" Becks snapped slamming the car door shut. "It's hard listenin to her voice, I know kid. But ya gotta know the truth" Becks confessed with sad eyes that seemed more tired than usual; his hands worn down and body drooping-the body of someone who was exhausted. "That my walkman?" Becks said and Kyle nodded not really worrying about getting in trouble right now. James tensed waiting for Becks to fly off the handle. "Keep it, gonna need it kid" Becks sniffed before gesturing to Owen and James that they were leaving. Kyle pressed play and listened to Sophia's words carefully crafted by her blooming soul crushed by a knife and pills._

 _'they just kissed?'. Why, did you hear something else?_

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Rumours Were Just The Beginning

 _and then I can tell myself_

 _what the hell_

 _I'm supposed to do, and then I_

 _can tell myself_

* * *

Kyle stared at her locker more intensely, not really remembering how he got to school or if he slept in his bed last night. A rude voice tore him from his thoughts, "what you listening to Griffiths?" Max spat shoving past him-he'd never done that before? Kyle shook him off pressing play on the tapes with the earbuds firmly in his ears-the noises of fake people were drowned out by her perfect voice.

 _Sorry, Max. I said this wasn't going to be easy, just listen to me tape by tape-you and me whoever's listening right now, against the world right? Someone used to say that to me._

Kyle nearly flinched when she said that, he always used to say it to her. He watched as Connor waved at him with a golden boy smile and he waved back, Becks stepped beside Kyle death staring Connor who glared back. Becks's whole body was tense, his skin hot and eyes icy, "woah Becks, calm it it's just Connor" Kyle soothed but Becks just glared him down too.

"Yeah, he couldn't do any harm...right?" William's dry voice cackled from behind them making James unfold his arms and nab him in the stomach warningly, "you're not innocent Griffiths I don't give a shit what she says" William continued sourly. Owen pushed him through a classroom door and Kyle stood confused, what who says? Who thought Kyle was innocent. He was wasn't he? Becks patted his shoulder comfortingly and walked to his own classroom glancing at Kyle before he did. Kyle walked to his own class where some stared and others didn't-he sat down in the creaky wooden chair to see the teacher had stuck a film on sleeping off what seemed like a hangover. Kyle popped the tape back on avoiding eye contact.

 _Hallways, empty but somehow still full of whispers, classrooms full but somehow you feel completely alone. Well-that's how I felt that day Max. The day you ruined my reputation, quite spectacularly I'll give you that. I know what you're probably thinking right now, Sophia Heather is a slut...oops did you catch that? I said 'is'. Can't say that anymore._

 _ **2MAY 2017 LADY HAWKINS HIGHSCHOOL**_

 _ **Kyle observed as Sophia sauntered through the hallway doors and down the corridors-dirty looks thrown her way and whispers passed furiously. Slowly, Kyle watched her confident smiley stance shrink into a vulnerable sad one, her head low and legs trying to get through the halls as fast as they could. "Hey Griffiths!" Connor pointed at him and waved him over eagerly. Kyle went over to the crowd that consisted of Connor, Max, Naughton Chris and William.**_

 _ **"Hey guys what's up with Sophia?" He questioned, Max turned a pale colour with guilty eyes but his sickly smile stuck trying to fit in with the other jocks, Kyle didn't know why he called them the douche jocks when he was one of the jocks. An endangered species as Sophia said. They all burst out in boisterous laughter holding their stomachs.**_

 _ **"Probably still got Max's dick up her ass!" Chris yelled-everyone in the hall giggled making Sophia turn around with flushed cheeks-she'd obviously heard what he said. She charged up to him with tight lips and curled fists; the boys tried containing their laughs whilst Kyle stood by watching like a deer in headlights...what did Chris mean?**_

 _ **"Come on fatboy! Make some more jokes about something that HE lied about!" Sophia thrust her finger in the direction of Max whose face had fell and William was hiding behind him but of course Sophia saw him, she saw Kyle too-she looked to him for help but he scuffed his feet on the floor. "Come on Chris! Get your dads cock out your mouth and answer me!" Sophia continued and Connor made an immature 'ooo' sound. These guys were all talk, Sophia was showing them up by herself.**_

 _ **"You probably want his dads cock after Max's right?" William piped up. Sophia stared at him hurt, her eyes glazed over with disappointment and betrayal. Kyle frowned realising something must've happened between Max and Sophia last night! Sophia turned on her heel and cast a hurt glimpse at Kyle before marching off angrily. Owen trailed after her glaring at his younger brother and Kyle.**_

 _ **"What are you guys talking about?" Kyle interrogated them all.**_

 _ **"Max said that she gave him a quickie last night. Was begging for it!" Chris revealed and the guys were still laughing. Kyle exchanged a glance with Naughton-the only one who wasn't laughing either. Kyle side eyed Max before walking off angrily, "come on Griffiths! She'll probably do you too!" they all laughed again. Sophia ran into the girls bathroom locking the door shut and crying into her hands whilst the girls outside laughed shamelessly.**_

 _ **"what..." Sophia breathed as she ran her fingers over the words written on the bathroom walls, "Sophia is a slut" she read aloud, "how'd he taste Sophia?" she continued, "die" she read the last one directed at her as there were many other words directed at others.**_

Kyle's eyes bored into Sophia's old empty seat and made eye contact with a sad, disgruntled looking Max. Kyle couldn't stand to look at him anymore and stormed out of class-his eyes shot down the the lockers by the doors where the rumours began. Naughton stood there, his tall figure looming in his locker hiding his face; Naughton was 6"5 with black hair and green eyes that were the kindest out of the jocks. "Naughton?" Kyle said his voice bouncing off the walls of the treacherous hallway. He banged his head on his locker before looking at Kyle.

"oh hey Kyle" he answered somewhat lifelessly. "You okay?" he asked him.

"Yeah, you?" Kyle replied sensing that he was upset. He remembered Naughton's serious face as the jocks relentlessly teased Sophie over something that wasn't even true. Naughton shifted walking to Kyle but stopping as he reached Sophia's locker, it was like an invisible wall stopped him, he gulped then walked out of school. Kyle threw his hands in the air tirelessly.

 _But don't think you ruined everything Max, no, you don't have that kind of power over me. And although people will never stop believing your lies, it doesn't matter now right? I'm dead._

Sophia's cold comments hit Kyle. She was never like this, she'd changed-this was dead Sophia-long before she actually killed herself; Kyle began thinking how he'd missed her changing so much? How had he not noticed the most amazing girl being squashed slowly-a butterfly in a school full of nets. Jess stood beside Kyle watching Naughton leave too-she sighed brushing her wavy blonde hair behind her ear which was decorated with several piercings. "Pain changes people Kyle" Jess spoke.

"so I'm noticing...only just" Kyle said rubbing the back of his neck. Kyle saw Sophia leaning up against the lockers, her hair in braids and her smile a little smaller. When he blinked she was gone and he remembered that she'd never be leaning up against the lockers again.

"I never noticed how it changed her" Jess blurted. Kyle jerked his head in her direction but she was already hurrying after Naughton picking up her feet behind her. People in this school loved to speak in riddles.

 _But why am I dead? It takes more than one person to ruin a life right Tape 2?_


	4. You Know What You Did

_**Previously on 'The Night We Met':** "I never noticed how it changed her" Jess blurted. Kyle jerked his head in her direction but she was already hurrying after Naughton picking up her feet behind her. People in this school loved to speak in riddles._

 _But why am I dead? It takes more than one person to ruin a life right Tape 2?_

* * *

CHAPTER 4: You Know What You Did

 _not to ride along with you._

 _I had all and then_

 _most of you some_

 _and now none_

 _of you._

* * *

Kyle walked outside as the bell signalling the end of the day rang in the dreary corridors. Kids bounded outside chattering in excitement about various meaningless topics, Kyle neared the curb outside when he cast a look to the concrete path-he saw Sophia and Jess walking together smiling and laughing. But he blinked and realised it was Jess and Naughton...arguing not laughing and smiling. Pulling in a breath Kyle almost didn't notice Connor pull up his car in front of Kyle with Max and Chris in the back seats, "Hey Griffiths, wanna ride home?" Connor said chewing gum with a grin.

 _Tape 2, Side A_

 _Friendship. Kinda seems like something that will never end-couldn't possibly go wrong...right?_

"I don't think that's necessary" Becks's intimidating voice sounded from the in front of Connor's car so they were nose to nose, James hopped out of the car glaring at the jocks. Kyle frowned sensing the tension between the drastically different friendship groups. "Ya ok Kid?" Becks asked a nervous looking Kyle.

 _Wrong. Sometimes friendships sink silently and sometimes, they sink in a horrifically loud fashion where everyone knows just how horribly things went. I think the worst thing about friendships is...they can be fake and you don't even know it._

"Come on B!" Connor reasoned hopping out his car getting closer to Becks. "Kyle's a big boy...hey-how's your brother?" Connor said out of context-Kyle didn't catch on but Becks and James understood the message clear as day; they of all people understood threat talk. Just then, William slammed the school's entrance door shut and was fuming when he saw Connor's face. He obviously heard what he had said too.

"That a threat rich boy?" William shoved Connor harshly but Connor was smart, sly and knew how to play the part. Connor swiped some pretend dust from William's shoulder so he could whisper in his ear; to anyone who couldn't hear what they were saying, it looked like pleasant bro talk. Becks stood stoic when he'd usually help his brother out-James grabbed Owen from having a conversation with some randomers.

 _Friends protect you, believe you and most of all-they're there for you. Right Jess? What could Jessica Waterfield do wrong, she so; perfect! That's what I used to think too Jess, perfect is hard to maintain. You just had to stomp on your last remaining imperfection. Me._

"This?" Connor began with a golden smile, "no this is fun bro talk" Connor said. He climbed back in his car smugly watching William's furious expression and tightly curled fists that were turned a shade of red. Becks went to stand by Kyle like a protective barrier, "call us when you're not with your Nanny's!" Connor teased speeding off down the road presumably to his pool house where Max stayed sometimes.

"What fuck tards!" William stomped kicking the wall of the school, Kyle had had enough of William's vendetta against him for no reason!

"yeah you'd know" Kyle mumbled.

"What was that Griffiths?!" William yelled with James holding him back.

"Weren't you half way up there ass a time ago?" Kyle spat tired of concealing everything he was going through and feeling, "you know, targeting Sophia because you didn't have a chance with her and your brother did?" Kyle carried on yelling whilst some looked concerned at the mention of Sophia. William flinched remembering what he was referring to.

 _ **30APRIL 2016**_

 _ **Kyle heard a knock on his door at 6:00pm, he answered curiously to see Sophia standing with her beautiful hair and glowing face; she held a case of beer and some food in the other hand paired with a dazzling smile, "Kyle Griffiths, you are cordially invited to join myself and the infamous Hick's brothers at their beloved mechanic shop to endure a night of torture that will include: laughing with friends, talking to people and socialising" Sophia said in a fake royal accent. Kyle chuckled accepting gladly-he threw on his jacket carrying the case of beer.**_

 _ **"How ever will I survive this endless peril that you refer to as: friendship" Kyle retorted linking arms with the laughing girl beside him. It was a 10 minute walk to the Hick's shop, Sophia shone in the warm moonlight and street lamps they passed under. "Full moon" Kyle admired staring up at the sky-Sophia smiled leaning her hair on his shoulder peacefully.**_

 _ **"Isn't a full moon bad luck Ky?" she asked simply the crate of beer sloshing in his tough hands, preventing him from slipping his hand in her soft delicate ones which he'd witnessed punch a guy or two. Sophia was a warm toned storm ready to destroy a world and create a better one. Kyle thought over her comment for a bit before answering.**_

 _ **"In some cultures its seen as the most romantic time of night, supposing to bring virility and fertility" Kyle explained picking his words meticulously. Sophia adored his dorkyness that was so uncharacteristic in the jocks. He was with the douche popular crowd so why wasn't he exactly like they were? Sure the Hick's brother's and Sophia herself was popular but for different reasons.**_

 _ **"Wow muscles, you got a brain in there too?" she marvelled jokingly nudging his head. Kyle laughing watching her eyes glint as she watched him.**_

 _ **"I'm more than just a pretty face Sofa!" he exclaimed using her nickname which was her least favourite out of the many she had acquired over the years of friendship with the Brooklyn brothers. "I know its hard to find looks, muscles, personality and brain but..." Kyle trailed off with a smirk.**_

 _ **"Yeah, still working on the personality thing right?" she jostled back sweetly. They arrived at the workshop with the sound of four laughing brothers gathered round a fire-pit in the field behind the workshop; the smell smoke drifted into Kyle's lungs like a harmful incense which he himself couldn't resist. "The fun has arrived boys!" Sophia announced holding her food victoriously showing how she'd brought Kyle along.**_

 _ **"Ayy! 'nd the fun brought Kyle too" Owen joked grabbing him for a half hug and hugging Sophia. She set down the food beginning to cook the burgers on the open fire which cast an orange glow on her gorgeous face for all to admire that much more. "Open the lady a beer ya Neanderthal" Owen said lightly to William who obliged handing it to her with a longing look in his eyes that they'd all noticed plenty of times. Everyone but Sophia.**_

 _ **"Why thank you kind sir" Sophia replied gulping some down. William smiled nervously before slumping back in his garden chair, after they all ate burgers and drank plenty of beer, the night began to simmer down but their conversation was far from dead.**_

 _ **"So, any a ya tried weed 'fore?" James commented sipping the last beer relaxed in his army bed.**_

 _ **"Yeah" everyone said except Kyle and Sophia. James grinned pulling out a bag from his jacket pocket which was almost always on his back, the Brooklyn brothers had a gang back where they used to live-rough gang some said. They'd kept their jackets with their individual letters on the back with the title 'Brooklyn Brothers'. It was a warning for people not to mess with whoever was next to someone in a jacket or wearing it; but the Hicks's were decent guys. Never violent unless you crossed them, and if you were loyal. They'd never fail you. True family.**_

 _ **"C'mon young ones" James encouraged rolling everyone a splif, he handed them out and Sophia passed out her favourite lighter which had her name on it covered with Daisies...her favourite flower. Becks had bought it for her some years ago when she had to sneak out to light a cigarette-a kind gesture from a best friend.**_

 _ **"Wow" Kyle coughed making everyone around him laugh, Kyle only smoked at parties and it wasn't much for him.**_

 _ **"I like this shit J" Sophia complimented and he bowed gracefully in return only to fall flat on his face when William tripped him over. "Come on Willy play nice!" she scolded playfully and a sparkle in his eye glinted for a moment. By midnight everyone aside from Becks and Sophia was passed out with the fire keeping them warm; stars were scattered across the navy sky stretching over miles of land where the sun had once bathed them.**_

 _ **"I can't wait to leave this town" Becks revealed with an exhausted sigh. Sophia and Becks were lay on James's camping bed, positioned so Becks's head was at hers and she was the other way round with her head facing his, she shifted so she was looking at him.**_

 _ **"But your brothers are here Becks?" Sophia tried to understand his reason for so desperately wanting to leave-Sophia had had a crush on his since forever but it had faded slightly when Kyle had became closer to her, but he never seemed to show any interest in her and she was beginning to think he didn't even like her that way.**_

 _ **"I'd come back Bella" Becks assured her facing her now too, he stroked her bottom lip with his thumb carefully smiling at her, "I just wanna travel, see the world, got nothin planned and I love it that way" Becks explained staring into her blue ocean eyes. She sighed contently nodding now understanding completely.**_

 _ **"I'd love to travel too, to Thailand and let the massive lanterns off!" Sophia said excitedly, "but I don't know if there's anything for me out there Becks" Sophia trailed off looking back at the stars longingly. Becks frowned turned on his side and propping himself up on his elbow for support.**_

 _ **"Well there's somethin out there for me Bella, I feel it" Becks whispered.**_

 _ **"Come back for me Becks" she whispered back glancing up at him once more taking in his sharp chiselled features and chocolate eyes. Becks leaned in slowly smelling her sweet perfume mixed with the smell of beer, smoke and weed.**_

 _ **"Always Bella" Becks said muffled by his lips on hers...William's eyes were watching in anger as they kissed softly and Kyle could only listen and not help but be irritated with wasn't Sophia's fault they felt this way, they'd never acted on how they felt-how could she know? William closed his eyes thinking how she was just greedy.**_

"This is over Griffiths!" William yelled, "I don't ever wanna speak to you again got me?" William gritted his teeth and let his brothers escort him to the car. Becks stood lingering after Kyle's comment. A wash of guilt, sadness and remorse spread over his face causing his eyes to water before he slammed the car door speeding off leaving Kyle utterly alone. Is this how Sophia felt when they'd all abandoned her?

 _You'd rather be alone than have anyone know you aren't perfectly okay. Oops, was that a secret Jess? A part of me doesn't want to tell this story, but if you want to know why I'm six feet under then you have to know. But then again, you know what you did, don't you?_


End file.
